


愚人节

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: Daily life of Astral World [4]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: 给群里的GN们的！"啊，想看少佐因为王子的一句话忐忑不安但又不知道是不是愚人节玩笑的故事" BY 澜
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt/Grunwald Lonsbrough
Series: Daily life of Astral World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969558





	愚人节

**Author's Note:**

> 给群里的GN们的！  
> "啊，想看少佐因为王子的一句话忐忑不安但又不知道是不是愚人节玩笑的故事" BY 澜

“威廉哥哥，你今天小心一点哦。”

刚刚走进大厅就被粉色头发的少女提醒了一句，威廉才知道今天竟然是不知从哪里兴起的奇怪的捉弄人的节日。

“不要随便相信别人的话，不要轻易接下别人递过来的东西~”

少女带着狡黠的笑意说完这句话，就递过来一小篮新鲜采摘下来的蔬果，水灵灵的圣女番茄，饱满的杏子，清凉的薄荷和浓郁的迷迭香。但是接过来才发现沉得完全不像样，威廉差点就没抓住，还好反应及时，另一只手托住了篮子，把才没让东西都撒了一地。看着他稍微有些狼狈的模样，梅莉不好意思地吐了吐舌头，说了句抱歉，她身后是拼命忍着笑的艾因，半是无奈半是好笑的露露，还有毫不在意大声笑出来的史普多拉。

拨开上面的掩盖，下层赫然是一张石质面具……难怪会这么沉。

等等……面具？

威廉有点紧张地看着眼前的少女：

“你从马库斯那里拿的？”

不等梅莉回答，少年清亮的声音响了起来：

“不是哦，是雨果拿来玩的，他说过今天这归他啦。”

梅莉对他挤挤眼睛，回了一句似乎毫不相干的话：

“威廉哥哥，记住我刚才的话哦。”

然后就拿过面具，和其他几人一起离开了大厅。

隐约感觉到实情的威廉决定今天事事小心。

他在走廊里遭遇了长相有了很大改变的古斯塔夫，温室里偶遇意图奇怪的尤莉卡之后决定换个平常不去的地方躲开其他人。却在图书馆里被一本正经说着毫无根据的谎话却分外有说服力的泰瑞尔抓住灌输了一通完全听不懂的理论，撞见这一幕的C.C.吞吞吐吐想要说什么最后却递过来一本小册子，虽然感激她的好意，但是威廉却完全不敢收下，只好小心婉拒。这却让女工程师一脸陶醉，冒着粉红泡泡离开了。下午茶一如惯常地在花园里举行，但是布劳的笑意怎么看都不太对劲，本来也不擅交际的威廉想着还是离开毕竟好，却被强硬地塞了一壶花茶和一份茶点，指名要送到常年缺席人士，古鲁瓦尔多那里。

虽然想要拒绝，但是本能在听见这个名字的一瞬间就下意识地应答了下来。威廉就这么端着盘子一路从花园走到了黑王子在洋馆的私人领域——完全没有注意到所有人在他背后莫名默契的偷笑。

站在关闭的房门前，威廉才想起古鲁瓦尔多其实并没有喝下午茶的习惯。但是事已至此，也没有退路可走了，他鼓起勇气轻轻敲了三下门。片刻之后，传来一声带着点睡意的“进来吧。”

打开门，威廉不由自主地放低视线，一边说着“殿下，贸然打扰，非常抱歉”，一边将盘子尽可能轻地放下，可仍然无法避免些微的碰撞，瓷器敲击的声音在一片安静中分外响亮。他忍不住打了个颤。

“库鲁托少佐？”

从隔壁传来，微微上扬的尾音被淹没在懒洋洋的语调里，如果不是威廉听过太多同样的召唤，几乎要以为这只是王子的自言自语，他立刻回应了“是”，并快步走向里间。

一如往常的景象，古鲁瓦尔多狩猎得来的猎物所制成的标本占据了大部分空间。森森白骨在不甚明亮的房间中静默着，但又如此栩栩如生，如同生被突然凝固在了这一刻，一旦禁锢被解除，就会再次动起来似的。

不管看多少次，威廉都摆脱不了这种错觉，他现在只好强迫自己转开眼。古鲁瓦尔多站在工作台边，看起来刚刚完成一件制品。正反手准备解开身后的系结，戴着手套的手稍有些笨拙。威廉条件反射性地伸手拉开了带子，换来红色眼瞳的轻轻一瞥，但在他为自己的多事道歉之前，古鲁瓦尔多转开头，脱下防护袍和手套，慢条斯理地收拾起桌面上的工具。沉默缓慢而坚定地包裹上来，将所有细微的声响都放大。金属落在木台上，刃身和砥石的摩擦，砂纸粗糙的表面沙沙作响。吊灯打下的光里有浮尘在上上下下，而一切的中心就是古鲁瓦尔多。

几乎被迷住一般，威廉看着眼前的景象。他承认自己从不了解王子殿下，身为下属也不应该有这样的逾矩行为。可看着把自己唤进来之后就没有下一步指示，反而是自顾自地继续之前工作的青年，他默默希望自己能多了解一点眼前的人。

“…，库鲁托少佐。”

“是的，殿下！”惊觉自己刚才走神，并没有听全吩咐的威廉只觉得脸颊发烫——真奇怪，只有灵魂的他怎么可能还会感受到这种事情，但这个奇怪的念头只是一瞬，他立刻强迫自己集中注意力。

“你是来帮忙的吗，库鲁托少佐？”王子已经结束了所有的作业，红色的眼睛直直地看着他，虽然两人身高相差无几，但威廉就是无法回以同样的注视，偏了偏头，解释这是人偶的吩咐，中间夹杂着不是如何是好的迟疑。

似乎因为刚刚完成一件标本而心情很好的黑王子露出了奇妙的笑意，似乎是被他的反应取悦了。他走向外间，威廉紧随其后。他看着古鲁瓦尔多将托盘放在窗边的小桌上，熟练地将茶水注入两个杯子，然后再其中一杯中加了蜂蜜和牛奶。做完这些，银灰色短发的青年坐在了其中一张椅子上，端起了茶杯，然后看了过来：

“你不喜欢喝茶吗，少佐？”

这才反应过来刚才王子竟然是在为自己倒茶，而另一张空着的椅子显然在等待屋子里唯一的一名访客，威廉不自在地做了下去，什么都没想，直接端起杯子抿了一口。

略带凉意的薄荷味立刻泛开，带着柔滑的口感，紧随而来的是浓郁的野地的味道……很难形容，如同是大雨停后直接进入原野，各种植物混杂在一起的清苦。不太习惯这味道的威廉皱起了眉，对面的人一点也没有错过。古鲁瓦尔多什么也没说，将盛着牛奶和蜂蜜的小瓶轻轻推到了仍然正襟危坐的威廉面前。

===

喝完茶，威廉想要起身告退时，突然听见古鲁瓦尔多开口了：

“库鲁托少佐，你有什么想要问的吗？”

一直很紧张的情绪被茶缓解了不少，威廉总算能好好回答：

“……殿下？”

不管在什么时候都锐利如他那柄剑的青年靠在高背椅上，双手交握着搁在膝上，此时认真地盯着眼前的人。

“库鲁托少佐，你有什么想要问的吗？”

再一次重复了之前的话，其中笃定的意味让威廉不禁猜想自己到底做了什么。

“为了表达我的谢意，你可以问任何一件事情，我会好好回答你的。”

似乎是看出了他的不解，王子做出了解释。

感谢？威廉自认并没有做任何值得王子殿下感谢的事情，但这句话确实是出自古鲁瓦尔多之口，王子殿下也从不开玩笑。

等等，玩笑？

粉色头发少女今早的话语此刻响了起来，威廉顿时感到了一阵不安。

难道殿下也在开玩笑？

但是……

对面的人没有丝毫不耐烦的神情，安静地看着仍然在烦恼之中的威廉，眼底却浮现了大概连自己都没有意识到的某种感情。

只要有这个人在，生命本身也不是那么令人烦躁了，只要看着这个人，就能得到自己一直在追求的。血和死亡之后的平静安宁，都能在这个名为威廉·库鲁托的前军人身上得到。

虽然并不知道为什么，但是他们还有很漫长的时间，黑王子有的是耐心，他最终会解开这个谜题，得到这个人。

END


End file.
